Detective
by simbagf
Summary: A new Detective is on the block and Danny has a new neighbour. How does living so closely to his new partner effect their relationship. Danny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I miss CSI:NY so much, so here's a new Danny/OC fan fic. If your a Lindsay/Danny fan then I don't know if you'll like this. It's going to be based where Lindsay and Danny have had a fling but never been properly romantically involved, it was just easier and I didn't want to be bashed by Linday fans for having Danny cheating or for having my OC come between the two of their relationship. Anyway this is just a short chapter to get things started, hope you enjoy and please leave reviews.**

* * *

Danny had finally managed to escape the precinct on the warm July afternoon after finally handing in his latest scene report and leaving via the back stair case so Mac couldn't catch him to ask him to do over time like usual. The Knicks were playing later on and Danny decided he was going to treat himself to a well-earned cold beer and most like take out later on in the evening.

Living on the second floor of his apartment block never usually bothered Danny unless like today the temperature was increasing by the second or he was coming off the grave yard shift. Finally reaching the top of the stairs he pushed his way through the doors into the hallway where his apartment was situated at the bottom.

He saw the sight of a slim brunette in sweats and a tank top jiggling her key in the lock whilst trying to balance a plastic crate under her arm and balanced on her hip. She tried to budge open the door with her shoulder which made the crate slip and fall to the floor. The girl swore under her breath and bent down trying to pick up the contents of the crate.

'Need a hand?' Danny called out causing the girl to straighten up and spin round to see Danny; he started to make his way over and begun to help.

'Sorry I'm just trying to do 100 jobs at once right now' he watched as he began to flap her hands in a stress 'my friend was supposed to help me move in and now this god damn door won't open!' Danny watched as the girl brushed her hair off her face and couldn't help but smile as she began to stress out in front of him. 'Is something funny?' She asked.

'Sorry' he handed her back what he had picked up off the floor 'no sorry, I didn't know I was getting a neighbour that's all.'

'Oh' she felt embarrassed by her first meeting with him, instead she stuck out her hand 'Georgina, or Georgie, not George though.'

Danny shook her hand in response 'Danny, just Danny' the two of them shared a laugh for a moment. 'So you're my new neighbour then, do you need any help?'

'Are all the doors this stubborn, I can never get it to open!'

Danny took the key off Georgina and with one swift movement he unlocked the door and pushed it open 'you've got to have the gentle touch.'

He watched Georgina blush as she picked up her box, now with everything back in it, and made her way into her apartment. Danny followed without an invitation, stubbing his toe on a box situated right in front of the door.

'Sorry' Georgina apologised 'I haven't had time to unpack yet, this is my last box so my next task is to organise it into rooms and then finally unpack. I hate moving.'

'So why did you do it then?' Danny asked as he perched himself on a bar stool that sat in front of her kitchen.

'Broke up with the boyfriend and found myself a new job that brought me out to New York.'

'From where?'

'Miami' Georgina said as placed the box down on her sofa then collapsed next to it.

* * *

Danny managed to miss the Knicks game but he didn't mind, he spent the night helping Georgina to unpack.

'So what do you do?' Danny asked as he began to fill the cutlery drawer in Georgina's kitchen. She reappeared from her bedroom with another box she had managed to empty.

'I'm a Detective, Homicide.'

Danny spun round to face her as he heard the word Detective 'for NYPD?'

She nodded 'yes, my new job, I start tomorrow, so if you wouldn't mind I kind of need all my kitchen stuff sorted by tonight.'

Danny watched as he re-entered her bedroom with another box and quickly followed behind her 'you're the new Detective for NYPD?'

'You're talking like you're…'

'I'm a Detective NYPD' he said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The talk of the break room was who the new Detective was. Don hoped it was a young blonde, considering the opening was for a Homicide Detective it meant he would be in charge of her. Jess hoped it was a Tom Hardy look a-like and Lindsay as usual didn't want to be part of the break room gossip although she secretly hoped it would be a guy so she had someone to take her mind off Danny.

'I think you should just wait until you meet her' Danny told them all as he stretched out on the sofa with a coffee in one hand and his breakfast bagel in the other.

'You're so sure it's going to be a she?' Jess asked 'I think we need some more muscle on this team, it has to be a guy.'

Danny smirked to himself only wishing he could tell them all who the new Detective really was, but he wanted them to wait. He longed to knock on Georgina's door this morning as he passed but he didn't want to look so desperate to see her.

After everyone had finished their morning coffees and Flack had updated Danny on the Knicks game Mac entered the room with Georgina closely behind.

'Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to our new Detective Georgina Mason. Transferring from Miami PD I'm sure she is going to be an asset to our team. Flack I'd like you to take her under your wing. Georgina this is Don Flack, in charge of Homicide.'

Danny watched as Georgina gave Flack a shy wave before shifting her attention onto him and blushing before turning back to Mac.

'I can't wait to get started' Georgina announced as the team mumbled something about betting that she wouldn't be saying that at the end of the day.

Jess offered to take Georgina to collect her badge and gun and before Danny even got a chance to talk her, she had been whipped out of the room and could only watch her as she walked away.

* * *

Flack and Danny had been sent off on a case without Georgina as Mac had kept her back for the morning so she could tour the building and get to know her team. She had surprisingly taken a huge interest in the morgue and he couldn't get her out of there once Sheldon had started showing her around it. Instead he left her and promised Flack she'd be with him later on in the afternoon.

'So what you think of the new Detective then Messer?' Flack asked as they climbed out of their SUV and towards the crime scene.

'Georgie, she's a nice girl.'

'Georgie? You two of nickname all of a sudden?' Flack laughed under his breath.

'She's my new neighbour, met her yesterday, and helped her move in.'

'Oh' Flack raised his eyebrows 'is that how it is? Did you help her sort of underwear drawer out; have you used your Messer magic on her yet? Flack ruffled up Danny's hair before flashing his badge and dodging under the tape.

'Shut up.'

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur for Georgina, she helped Jess on some paper work for a case she had finished the night before and managed to share a coffee with Flack in the break room. She never saw Danny to her dismay, Mac had sent him on case after case but she promised herself she'd pop round to his tonight with some beers, to say thank you for helping her move in.

* * *

By the time Danny had got home he had run out of energy, he collapsed on his bed even before he had gotten himself changed or grabbed something to eat. He glanced at his clock, 5:32 and for a brief second he closed his eyes, only to be woken moments later by a knock at the door. Rolling over he glanced at his clock again only to be surprised by the sight of it being 8:19. Rubbing his eyes he pulled himself off his bed and headed to the door.

He swung it open and was glad to see the sigh of Georgina holding a pack of eight in one hand and a bottle of Jacks in the other.

'I didn't know what you'd fancy' she said.

'You', was all that ran through his head as he stared at her, now in a loose maxi dress and her hair scrapped back. She watched her as she looked him up and down and then he realised he was still in his work attire.

'Oh yeah, I fell asleep soon as I got in, come in' he held the door open for her 'I'm just gonna jump in the shower and I'll be straight out, make yourself at home, glasses in the cupboard above the sink and the remotes on the sofa somewhere.'

* * *

'So other than the break up what brought you to New York?' Danny dared to ask one evening as he sipped on his beer.

'Just the break up, he didn't take it too well, he tried to get me back and I just couldn't cope so I left. He doesn't know where I've gone and my parents have promised not to let slip where I am now. Hopefully, if he ever finds out I've moved to New York, he'll have found himself a new woman and not care about me anymore.'


End file.
